


Lost in translation

by Laughingvirus



Series: Exchanges and fic fests [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has a perfect little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cuddlybros 2015

Jongin was staring up in the roof, his hands behind his head and the blanket tossed to the side. It wasn't cold, summer nights in Finland wasn't that bad. By his feet, his cat Megatron was curled up, snoring quite loudly. Outside the apartment he could occasionally hear cars pass by. Vaasa wasn't a heavily trafficked city, only the main street during rush hour was a bit crowded.    
   
As he continued to stare up into the roof, his mind slowly wandered.    
   
"I wonder where Junmyeon is," he mumbled. Lifting his head a little, he looked down on the sleeping ball of fur. "Where do you think he is?" he asked but only received a loud snore. He dropped his head back on his pillow and smiled.   
   
   
Thinking back, it was almost exactly six years since he'd met Junmyeon. Working in a PR company, Jongin often worked with foreign companies and Junmyeon's company was no difference. Junmyeon, working as secretary for the company, had visited Jongin's workplace in order to sign some papers and that's where they hit it off.   
   
It wasn't immediately love, though Jongin had to admit that he'd found Junmyeon quite attractive from the start. They'd simply found out they'd like to continue talking to each other and exchanged emails. Back then Jongin's korean knowledge had been close to zero and Junmyeon's english wasn't much better, so before Jongin said goodbye, he'd promised to try and find someone who could help him translate.   
   
Luckily, there was Sehun. Sehun was a friend to Jongin who had moved from Korea to Sweden, Örnsköldsvik, for work. Sehun had agreed to help and translate their emails and it had been a relief to Jongin, because he really looked forward to emailing with Junmyeon.    
   
   
The bedroom door opening had Jongin snapping back to reality and he quickly sat up, smiling widely. Junmyeon padded into the room, one burger in each hand and a plastic bag around his wrist.   
   
"They were open?" Jongin said, taking one of the burgers, sausage burger to be specific, from Junmyeon who nodded and sat down on the bed. "Can you tell me their name?" he asked, smiling cheekily as he took a bite of his burger.   
   
"Makupala," Junmyeon replied, pronouncing it perfectly, before he took a big bite of his burger. Makupala, just a simple burger but with two pieces of falukorv in between the buns, was Jongin's favorite food and he'd forced Junmyeon to learn how to say it as soon as he'd moved to Finland.    
   
"It sounded good," Jongin said, food in his mouth and he moved closer to Junmyeon. "Thank you for going out and buying it for me," he continued. Junmyeon only shook his head and faced Jongin, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.    
   
"I needed an evening snack as well," he said, reaching for the plastic bag. He picked up a small carton of milk. Stuffing the remains of his burger in his mouth, he then tried to open the carton.    
   
"Sexy," Jongin commented and Junmyeon snorted, burger almost flying out of his mouth as he did. When he finally got the carton to open, he tried to chew the whole burger. Not the most attractive sight, Jongin laughed at him and Junmyeon started smiling. He quickly covered his mouth and Jongin only laughed more. It looked really funny.    
   
Suddenly paws were stepping on Jongin's lap and he looked down to see Megatron, eyeing the burger in his hands.   
   
"Do you want some?" he asked the cat, running his free hand over Megatron's back. "Husse har redan ätit sin*," he continued, switching to Swedish and ripped off a piece of sausage to feed Megatron with.    
   
"Hey that's not fair," Junmyeon whined, slapping Jongin's arm. "I can't speak Swedish yet!"   
   
"You want me to use Finnish?" Jongin asked, raising an eyebrow and Junmyeon slapped him again.    
   
"I only know ei saa peittää and tervetuloa," Junmyeon continued whining and Jongin chuckled, feeding Megatron some more sausage. "And now please don't overfeed him, I really don't want a fat cat that has to exercise."   
   
"It's useful things to know," Jongin scratched Megatron's ear absentmindedly. "He won't get fat, promise."   
   
"Yeah, everyone needs to know 'do not cover' and 'hello'," Junmyeon said, reaching out to pet Megatron's back. Jongin just hummed, eating the last piece of his burger. He watched as Junmyeon put away the now empty carton of milk and picked up Megatron, cradling him in his arms and cooing at him in Korean. Though Jongin had learned some basic Korean, he was far from the stage where he could understand Junmyeon speaking Korean.  

  
   
"Do you remember when we got together?" he suddenly asked and Junmyeon looked up.   
   
"Yeah," he hummed, smile spreading over his face. Their confession had been sort of messy, thanks to Sehun. "I thought the email had been a bit odd, you seemed awfully straightforward and well... I did like you so," he shrugged. "I was happy to reply that I liked you too."   
   
"As much as I want to be mad at Sehun for manipulating my emails, I can't," Jongin leaned over Megatron to kiss Junmyeon. "We're together and happy right now so..." he trailed off, smile on his lips as he raised a hand to stroke Junmyeon's cheek with his thumb.   
   
"He did work a lot to make this work," Junmyeon said, scrunching his nose as Jongin placed a kiss on it. "You better thank him."   
   
"I have," Jongin said, leaning back. "A few times already."    
   
"Good," Junmyeon hummed, looking down on the cat again. Megatron gave Junmyeon a disinterested look before wiggling himself out of his grasp and jumped off the bed. "Sometimes I think he dislikes my love."   
   
"Well," Jongin said, moving to lie down on his side and Junmyeon quickly followed, lying on his side and looking at Jongin. "I don't dislike your love."   
   
Junmyeon snorted loudly, sticking out his tongue before moving closer to Jongin, pressing his nose into Jongin's collarbone before mumbling a "I love you," against the skin. Jongin gently wrapped his arms around Junmyeon's waist and tangled their legs together, cold feet against another pair of cold feet.    
   
"I love you too."   
   
They hadn't even brushed their teeth, but this was comfortable. Really comfortable, Jongin thought as he pressed his lips against Junmyeon's head. Junmyeon's breathing slowly became more even and Jongin was starting to wonder if his boyfriend had already fallen asleep. It wasn't that late yet, only nine in the evening but Junmyeon had visited his family in Korea a few weeks ago, his sleeping schedule was still a bit odd.   
   
"Jussi," Junmyeon suddenly cooed against Jongin's skin and Jongin groaned, playfully pinching Junmyeon's leg with his toe.    
   
"Don't call me that," Jongin whined, his voice a bit muffled by Junmyeon's soft hair.   
   
"But it's your name," Junmyeon sounded a bit tired and Jongin could feel him smile against his collarbone.    
   
"Middle name," he corrected, poking Junmyeon in the side and feeling extremely satisfied when Junmyeon flinched. Then he felt something wet against his skin. "...did you just lick me?"   
   
He pulled back a little and looked down while Junmyeon also pulled back and looked up, cheeky smile on his lips. "What if I did?"   
   
Jongin could only chuckle, leaning closer again to playfully bite Junmyeon's nose.    
   
"I think Jussi sounds cute," Junmyeon said, sticking out his tongue. "I like it."   
   
"I don't like it that much," Jongin said, pulling Junmyeon closer again. "It sounds like I'm a character from Moomin," he continued and Junmyeon laughed against his chest.    
   
"You look like a character from Moomin."   
   
"What do you mean by that?" Jongin removed one hand from Junmyeon's waist to pinch his nose. "Do you think I look like a troll?"    
   
Junmyeon didn't reply. He only laughed and nodded, nuzzling his nose into Jongin's chest. "A cute troll," his voice was almost completely muffled by the fabric of Jongin's shirt. Jongin couldn't help but laugh.    
   
"You can call me Jussi if you want," he gave in. Only for Junmyeon. "If you like it that much." He had only changed name because Jussi sounded like he was a child and his parents had kept his birth name as his middle name so it hadn't been that hard to change name.   
   
"I'd like that," now Junmyeon was starting to sound really tired.    
   
"We should brush our teeth," Jongin said and Junmyeon hummed, lazily releasing himself from Jongin's arms before rolling off the bed. Jongin wasn't really tired yet but if Junmyeon would fall asleep, he'd probably get lulled to sleep by Junmyeon's even breathing.    
   
He followed Junmyeon to their bathroom, reaching for his red tooth brush. He managed to snatch the toothpaste before Junmyeon could grab it and just smiled as Junmyeon whined something about him being here first and that Jongin should respect his elders.    
   
As they both were brushing their teeth, Megatron entered the room, meowing loudly. Jongin had refilled his food and water bowl so he wasn't hungry or thirsty, he was probably just whining for them to go to bed because he wanted to sleep on their faced. This damn cat.   
   
Junmyeon started cooing to the cat in Korean while brushing his teeth and Jongin just shook his head as he saw some foam rubbing down Junmyeon's chin. Megatron had this ability to really distract Junmyeon sometimes but it was cute how Junmyeon <i>always</i> spoke in Korean to the cat. Apparently the cat was the only one who really understood him here in this cold country.   
   
After finishing brushing his teeth, Jongin quickly washed his face before going to the front door to make sure it's locked. He then went through the whole apartment to make sure they didn't accidentally leave a lamp or a candle lit. As he back to the bedroom, Junmyeon just pulled off his shirt tossing it on the floor before crawling onto the bed in only boxers.    
   
Jongin on the other hand, preferred to sleep with a shirt so he just simply pulled down his pants, kicking them to the side, and changed from his normal shirt to his pajamas tee. His pajamas tee was a shirt he'd gotten from Junmyeon for his last birthday. It was a simple white T-shirt with a two bears hugging. Junmyeon had said that the brown bear was him and the gray bear was Jongin. Either way, Jongin thought it was a quite cute shirt and started using it as a sleeping shirt, so he could wear it every day.    
   
"I don't get why I suddenly get so tired," Junmyeon mumbled when Jongin laid down beside him. He was laying on his back, blanket pulled up to to his chin and eyes closed. "I was fine before we cuddled."   
   
"You went outside," Jongin said, pulling the blanket over himself before turning to lay on his side and tossed one arm over Junmyeon's torso. "You're so used to the air in Seoul, the air here it too fresh. Poisoned by fresh air."   
   
"Probably," Junmyeon laughed, turning to lay on his side and inched closer to Jongin, tucking his face in between Jongin's neck and shoulder, hands gripping the hem of Jongin's shirt.   
   
"Is that comfortable?" Jongin asked, closing his eyes. He was starting to feel a bit drowsy too, totally Junmyeon's fault. Junmyeon only hummed and Jongin suspected that he was already halfway into dreamland. "Goodnight Myeon," he whispered before repeating the same words in Korean.   
   
Junmyeon replied with the same words in Korean, grip of Jongin's shirt slowly loosening. "Godnatt Jussi," he finished off, voice barely audible and Jongin smiled widely, not bothering to reply.   
   
When Junmyeon's breathing had become even, Jongin felt like he was on the verge of sleep too but a sudden shift of weight on his pillow pulled him back.   
   
"Megatron," he groaned as the cat meowed loudly. The last thing he needed right now was their cat waking Junmyeon up. "Go to sleep," he continued and the cat meowed again before laying down just beside Jongin's head.   
   
It was obvious that the cat was content, because the purring that almost sent vibration through the pillow was no joke. One could compare the sound of Megatron purring to the sound of an earthquake. But Jongin didn't really mind it. Megatron was a part of his and Junmyeon's tiny little family and Jongin sure as hell loved it. 

 

 

end. 

 

  
   
<i>*Husse (swedish word for a pet owner) has already eaten his (burger)</i>  


End file.
